pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team
|video game title 2 = Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team |japanese title 2 = |image = Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team (Box Art).png |image 2 = Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team (Box Art).png |caption = Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team box art cover. |caption 2 = Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team box art cover. |generation = Generation III |players = Single-player |platform = Game Boy Advance |platform 2 = Nintendo DS |category = Rougelike |developer = Chunsoft |publisher = Nintendo |publisher 2 = The Pokémon Company |japanese release date = November 17, 2005 |north america release date = September 18, 2006 |european release date = November 10, 2006 February 11, 2016 |south korean release date = August 30, 2007 |australian release date = September 28, 2006 |cero = ALL |esrb = E |acb = G |oflc = G |pegi = 3 |grb = ALL |japanese image = Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team Japanese.png |japanese image 2 = Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team Japanese.png |japanese caption = Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team Japanese box art cover. |japanese caption 2 = Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team Japanese box art cover.}} and are Roguelike games developed by Chunsoft and published by Nintendo. They are the first installments in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon sub-series of the Pokémon franchise. It was released in 2005 in Japan and 2006 in North America, Australia, and Europe for the Nintendo DS and the Nintendo Game Boy Advance. Pokémon from the first three Generations appear in this game and can be fought and recruited to the team. Gameplay The player starts out as a human who is turned into a Pokémon, which can be one of sixteen Playable Pokémon and is determined by a personality quiz taken at the beginning of the game. The player chooses a partner Pokémon which is one of ten Pokémon. The game is mission-based with many jobs, which can be found on the bulletin board, requested by mail, or initiated through story events, and include rescuing Pokémon, delivering items, or escorting clients. If the player successfully completes a job, they receive a reward and Rescue Points, which increase a team's rank. These jobs take part in dungeons, of which the layout is randomized. The objective is to either finish a job, or go through all the floors to find the exit. In the dungeon, there are wild Pokémon that battle with the player's team. These battles are turn-based, and take place in the dungeon map. Pokémon fight using the four moves they know, by using a standard 'A' button attack, or throwing rocks and other items. While going through the dungeon, the player gets hungry, and has to eat food either found in the dungeon, or bought in advance. Pokémon Quiz In the beginning of the game, there is a quiz that determines what Pokémon the player will be. There are various questions, some of them are below: *''"Do you sometimes run out of things to do all of a sudden?"'' ** Yes. ** No. *''"Do you tend to laugh a lot?"'' ** Yes. ** No. *''"Do you think you are cool? Be honest."'' ** Yes ** No. *''"Grab any finger on your left hand. Which digit did you grab?"'' ** Thumb. ** Index Finger. ** Middle Finger. ** Ring Finger. ** Little Finger. Once all of the questions have been asked and answered, the quiz will ask whether the player is a boy or a girl. Plot The player, who was once a human, wakes up one day as a Pokémon. Natural disasters have started to occur in the world of Pokémon. A Butterfree appears and requests that the player and their partner rescue her baby Caterpie, which is in Tiny Woods. Once the Caterpie is rescued the not yet formed rescue team accepts an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, and a Rawst Berry from Butterfree. Once Butterfree and Caterpie are gone, your partner takes you back to his home, which later becomes the rescue team base. Soon, there is a request for another rescue. That request takes place in Thunderwave Cave. The request is to save two Magnemites who are stuck together. One will proceed to join the team after you get your first Friend Areas. Caterpie comes to the rescue base and asks of your assistance in saving his friend Metapod. Team Meanies comes to the base and steals the requests from the mailbox, stating that they'll save the poor Metapod and have Caterpie join their team. Jumpluff is desperately pleading for help from Shiftry to save his friend who is stuck in the Silent Chasm. After Shiftry fails to return, Jumpluff comes to the Rescue Team Base and requests of your help in saving his friend and Shiftry. Shiftry gets kidnapped by Zapdos, who later took him to the top of Mt. Thunder. The Rescue Team then goes to the Hill of the Ancients to speak with Xatu, they go there for an explanation as to why the player was turned into a Pokémon. You then learn of the Ninetales legend. The legend goes as followed: One day, a human angered a Ninetales by pulling on one of its tails and ended up cursed. That human's Gardevoir protected its master from the curse, and the human left the Gardevoir. Ninetales makes it so that the human will be reborn as a Pokémon, and when that happens, the balance of nature will be destroyed. Gengar, of Team Meanies, overheard this conversation, and convinces all the Pokémon in the Pokémon Square that the player is the Pokémon in the legend. The Pokémon in the town then run the player and their partner out of town. To escape the gang of Pokémon that are after them, they venture into Lapis Cave and Mt. Blaze where they battle Moltres. Once Moltres is defeated, the team enters the Frosty Forest and encounters Articuno. Once they defeat Articuno, he tries to attack them once more, and an Absol comes in and inters, informing Articuno of the natural disasters that are occurring in other places. Absol then joins the team. The player and their team, now consisting of their partner and Absol, make their way to Mt. Freeze, where they encounter the Ninetales of the legend. Ninetales lets the player know that they are not the human from the legend. The Rescue Team returns to the town and Gengar is livid. There is another quake, and Team A.C.T goes to the Magma Cavern to defeat Groudon. While Team A.C.T is in the Magma Cavern, Wynaut and Wobbuffet ask the Rescue Team to defeat the Mankey Gang in Uproar Forest. In return, the team receives a peeled chestnut, which is used to convince the Mankey Gang to renovate the Rescue Team Base. Once word of Team A.C.T being defeated gets around, a new team consisting of Blastoise, Octillery and Golem go into the Magma Cavern to defeat Groudon. Once the new team is defeated, the player's rescue team goes down into the Magma Cavern to defeat Groudon themselves. After the defeat of Groudon, Xatu announces that a falling star is heading toward the planet. The only Pokémon that can destroy it is Rayquaza. Gardevoir comes to tell the player that the reason they came to the Pokémon world is to be a savior. The player then decides to erase the memories of being human to cleanse the heart and mind. Once the player defeats Rayquaza, it uses its Hyper Beam to destroy the falling star. The player is washed up in the aftermath of the explosion, and Gengar tries to take the player to the dark world. Gengar ends up taking a wrong path. The player wakes up in the midst of multiple Pokémon, who are celebrating the end of the natural disasters. The player ends up being taken back to the human world. But after wishing hard enough, ends up staying in the Pokémon world. After the credit sequence, the player and their partner find out that Snubbull has evolved into Granbull, and that entrance to the Luminous Cave is now allowed as long as the player is partner-less. After talking to Medicham, Lombre and Whiscash, you learn that there is a beast in the Stormy Sea named Kyogre. The Stormy Sea is now open for exploration. Once you get mail about a new dungeon talk to Lombre, Shiftry will then allow the player to go to the Buried Relic. Southern Cavern, Wyvern Hill, and Howling Forest will open up after receiving certain Friend Areas as rewards from missions. Once HM Surf is found in the Solar Cave, a Pokémon Spinda walks into the Pokémon Square and faints. The player and their partner take him back to the team base and Spinda informs you that it was looking for the Mirage Pokémon. He gives you the Clear Wing and goes back to Pokémon Square. Your partner suggests you go speak to Xatu. Once you speak to Xatu, he reveals that you must go to the Three Fields and defeat the Lords of the fields. Entei, the lord of the Fiery Field turns the Clear Wing into the Red Wing. Raikou, the lord of the Lightning Field turns the Red Wing into the Sunset Wing. Suicune, the lord of the Northwind Field turns the Sunset Wing into the Rainbow Wing. Once the Rainbow Wing is obtained, Mt. Faraway is unlocked. After clearing Mt. Faraway by defeating the Mirage Pokémon, Ho-Oh, the player can recruit the Three Field lords and the Mirage Pokémon. If the player goes back to the Square and talks to Spinda, he will be encouraged to go adventuring again. After getting Southern Island as a friend area, Latios steals the TMs from Kecleon Wares and goes to the Northern Range. It is revealed that Latios stole the TMs because of losing Latias in Pitfall Valley. The player saves her by using the Teleport Gem. Both Latios and Latias may join your team afterwards. Ekans and Medicham go into the Wish Cave to try to get wishes granted. Once you go and defeat Ekans, he will place a rescue request for Medicham, who's still stuck in the cave. Once you rescue Medicham, you are rewarded with the Wish Stone, which makes Jirachi grant you a wish. Medicham and Ekans reveal that Gengar is trying to climb Mt. Freeze. Gengar then asks for you to escort him up to the peak of Mt. Freeze. Gengar reveals himself as the selfish human, and the master of Gardevoir. Ninetales gives Gengar the Nine Tail Crest and sends him to Murky Cave, where the player and Gengar rescue Gardevoir. Who then joins the player's rescue team with all memories of Gengar forgotten. Once you recruit Ho-Oh a scene where Blastoise and Charizard are KO'd by a strong Pokémon in a tough dungeon. The strong Pokémon is revealed to be Mewtwo. After defeating Mewtwo twice, it is possible to recruit it. Once you recruit Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, and talk to Alakazam, access will be granted to Silver Trench by the three birds. Xatu will appear outside the team base after recruiting Lugia. Blastoise will come and state that he saw weird things in a cave. Xatu will name the place Meteor Cave. The player gains access to Meteor Cave and it is possible to recruit Deoxys. Pokémon Starter Pokémon Plot Set Friends Non-Playable Characters Pokémon Square Makuhita Dojo Whiscash Pond Pelipper Post Office Version Exclusives Dungeons Click a dot to go to the page. File:Map-PMDRedBlue.png circle 191 182 5 Pokémon Square circle 171 174 5 Tiny Woods circle 169 111 5 Thunderwave Cave circle 241 125 5 Mt. Steel circle 231 180 5 Sinister Woods circle 262 155 5 Silent Chasm circle 297 159 5 Mt. Thunder circle 202 254 5 Great Canyon circle 384 165 5 Lapis Cave circle 386 125 5 Mt. Blaze circle 415 112 5 Frosty Forest circle 430 84 5 Mt. Freeze circle 441 150 5 Magma Cavern circle 364 26 5 Sky Tower circle 274 110 5 Uproar Forest circle 203 110 5 Howling Forest circle 132 238 5 Stormy Sea circle 128 143 5 Silver Trench circle 343 104 5 Meteor Cave circle 62 87 5 Fiery Field circle 25 94 5 Lightning Field circle 79 53 5 Northwind Field circle 32 39 5 Mt. Faraway circle 25 211 5 Western Cave circle 157 45 5 Northern Range circle 192 62 5 Pitfall Valley circle 402 261 5 Buried Relic circle 31 278 5 Wish Cave circle 286 221 5 Murky Cave circle 229 234 5 Desert Region circle 168 287 5 Southern Cavern circle 440 273 5 Wyvern Hill circle 429 224 5 Solar Cave circle 352 297 5 Darknight Relic circle 62 162 5 Grand Sea circle 365 214 5 Waterfall Pond circle 276 272 5 Unown Relic circle 66 305 5 Joyous Tower circle 269 33 5 Far-Off Sea circle 67 280 5 Purity Forest circle 200 230 5 Oddity Cave circle 266 301 5 Remains Island circle 334 260 5 Marvelous Sea circle 109 79 5 Fantasy Strait Friend Areas :Click a dot to go to the page. File:Map-PMD-friendareas.png circle 46 20 5 Friend_Area#Sky circle 128 66 5 Friend_Area#Beach circle 208 21 5 Friend_Area#Northern Sea circle 263 70 5 Friend_Area#Northern Isles circle 45 112 5 Friend_Area#Western Isles circle 309 28 5 Friend_Area#Ruins circle 386 28 5 Friend_Area#Northern Lakes circle 461 28 5 Friend_Area#Glacier circle 418 70 5 Friend_Area#Marsh circle 351 70 5 Friend_Area#Cave circle 306 120 5 Friend_Area#Pond circle 353 120 5 Friend_Area#Plains circle 453 112 5 Friend_Area#Mountain Range circle 454 157 5 Friend_Area#Eastern Forest circle 407 159 5 Friend_Area#River circle 263 156 5 Friend_Area#Western Forest circle 45 203 5 Friend_Area#Southwest Isles circle 262 202 5 Friend_Area#Volcano circle 407 206 5 Friend_Area#Eastern Ponds circle 453 207 5 Friend_Area#Eastern Lakes circle 403 258 5 Friend_Area#Badlands circle 355 259 5 Friend_Area#Jungle circle 305 260 5 Friend_Area#Relics circle 177 269 5 Friend_Area#Southern Sea circle 92 268 5 Friend_Area#Southern Isles circle 354 300 5 Friend_Area#South Plains circle 452 300 5 Friend_Area#Desert Trivia Only Blue Rescue Team was released in Korea. Gallery File:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team Title Screen.png|Blue Rescue Team's title screen File:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team Title Screen.png|Red Rescue Team's title screen File:Pelipper Post Office.png|The Pelipper Post Office File:Pokémon Red Rescue Team Battle Gameplay.png|Battling a Sunkern in Tiny Woods in Red Rescue Team Category:Mystery Dungeon series Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team